Lester Montgomery
Lester Montgomery was a leading member of Dragonstorm since it's inception, and a former employee of Pelvanida. Character history before February 2009 Montgomery went to University of California, Three Rivers. While there, he met Johnson Zenarchis, and formed Dragonstorm along with Pietr Kozlov and Howard Hicks. He originally agreed not to allow Keegan O'Neil to join, but like the others he was convinced after O'Neil showed just how useful he could be. (Nietzsche's Soldiers 3) After college, Montgomery got a job at Pelvanida with the other Dragonstorm heads. February 2009 During the terrorist invasion, Montgomery was on a team with O'Neil, Hicks, and Kozlov in an attempt to locate Dr. James Zanasiu, a scientist who had recently acquired a disk of Dragonstorm information. In a shootout in Yuri Kerzach's laboratory, Kozlov, Hicks, and Montgomery were captured, and brought to the control room. There they stayed for some time, until during a moment of distraction the three broke their bonds and attacked the occupants. Before they got very far, the control room was simultaneously attacked by the hitmen and Murakami. After James' team evacuated the control room and Kozlov, Murakami and the hitman were killed, Montgomery and Hicks remained the only people in the control room. They controlled the base for a time until evacuating the control when the radars showed a massive amount of sublevels experiments coming their way. Montgomery and Hicks retreated to the Dragonstorm hideout behind the freezer. When the fire suppression system was activated, Montgomery passed out like everyone else in Dragonstorm. (Darwin's Soldiers) before July 2009 Montgomery visited Rara Terra Smelting one day to pick up some lanthanide deposits. Yuri Kerzach, desguised as an employee, attempted to stop him with the help of former sublevel guard Paul Gamay, but Paul was killed and the attempt failed. Montgomery successfully transferred his lanthanides. (Fool's Gold) July 2009 Montgomery evacuated Pelvanida in Lab 101 with the rest of Dragonstorm. (Survival of the Fittest) before September 2009 Montgomery worked at Lab 101 like the other evacuated Dragonstorm personnel. He had several projects of his own he was working on. Kerzach, in disguise, attempted to spy on him once but found that his notes were encrypted. That day, Montgomery was knocked out like everyone else in Dragonstorm by Bruce Tinner's thought chip experiment. (Nietzsche's Soldiers) September 2009 Montgomery evacuated Lab 101 with the convoy after James' team destroyed the facility. He moved to Idaho Prison Base, and later transferred to Texas Base. While there, he perished in the explosions that Ryu Kagetora set up. (Disruptive Selection) Appearances *''Darwin's Soldiers'' *'Fool's Gold *''Survival of the Fittest'' *''Disruptive Selection'' *''Nietzsche's Soldiers'' *''Nietzsche's Soldiers 3'' Trivia *Montgomery was barely seen in Survival of the Fittest. He gets a brief mention in a list of the various Dragonstorm scientists Kerzach notices in Lab 101. *Since he appears in Fool's Gold, Montgomery appears in more stories than any other Dragonstorm character, not counting spies like Rudyard Shelton and Kerzach. Johnson Zenarchis ties if his AI in Schrodinger's Prisoners counts. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Darwin's Soldiers (GOF) characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Disruptive Selection characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Survival of the Fittest characters Category:Fool's Gold characters Category:Nietzsche's Soldiers characters Category:Nietzsche's Soldiers 3 characters Category:Pelvanida personnel Category:Deceased characters Category:Males